canticum cordis
by Jay Petrakis
Summary: original prompt: Seb singing "Come Running Home to You" to Blaine to get him to switch back to Dalton during Dynamic Duets after they sing Dark Side. notes: after writing my first real Seblaine fic, I wanted to write more. In comes this prompt and I've never done a song fic before (i like a challenge)… twas a fun little ditty to write! I hope you enjoy it :)


"What'd I tell you? Flawless." Sebastian shook his head as he looked at Blaine, always impressed by his voice and performance ability. Blaine was without a doubt the best performer he'd seen; it was no wonder he was a legend around these hallowed Dalton halls.

Having just finished an impromptu, acapella rendition of Kelly Clarkson's _Dark Side_ , the Warblers stood opposite Blaine with Hunter Clarington at the head, duly impressed. Thus far the captain had only heard stories and seen recorded videos of Blaine Anderson's performances, but to hear him in-person, unfiltered, was much more pleasing to the ears.

Blaine tried his best to ignore Sebastian's comment- as flattering as it was- knowing of his and Hunter's true intentions. He tried to ignore how amazing it felt to be back in his element- with his Dalton brothers- singing with those familiar voices backing him up in perfect harmony. His loyalties were with the New Directions now, no matter how tempting it was to rejoin the Warblers. He shrugged off the fitted Dalton blazer from his shoulders to wordlessly hand back to Hunter.

"Keep it; it's already yours." Hunter replied with a confident look spread across his face. "Don't you think it's time you came back to where you belong… Blaine Warbler?"

For a moment there was a palpable silence and Blaine only stared at Hunter as if he was wrestling with his inner voices, trying to decide on what to say or do next.

The Warbler captain was the one to break the silence. "You don't have to decide right away. Just think about it; we'll be here, waiting." With a nod towards the door, Hunter gestured for the Warblers to follow him out through the double doors of the senior common room.

All of the blazer-clad boys followed Hunter like chicks to their mother hen, each of them quietly greeting Blaine or smiling at him before leaving. All except for Sebastian, who remained standing in front of the shorter man.

"I meant it, y'know." Sebastian spoke up as soon as all the other Warblers were out of earshot. He looked at Blaine with a certain fondness. "You were flawless. You definitely deserve to wear that blazer."

Blaine gave a wry chuckle and looked away for but a moment, the blazer still firmly in his hands. "Thanks," he replied dryly, unsure if he should take Sebastian's words at face value.

Sebastian didn't let Blaine's demeanor affect him too badly; he knew since everything had gone down months ago that their relationship needed time to mend itself. A few too many nasty tricks and insults hurled in the direction of Blaine's public school friends probably had Sebastian still under the villain archetype in Blaine's eyes.

"I know this proposition is really sudden and you're still trying to decide whether you should come back to Dalton... But I know that you'd be happier here- with us." _With me_. Sebastian put on an optimistic face even though it didn't seem like he was saying much to sway Blaine's opinion.

"I don't know, Seb," Blaine responded with a murmur, eyes downcast to the hardwood floor. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

Sebastian took a cautious step forward which caused Blaine to pull his line of sight up to the taller man. They locked eyes and when Sebastian offered up a genuine smile, Blaine tried his best to return it. Though there were many feelings stirred up between the both of them, neither could deny the ever-present tension.

"I, uh, have a song I wanted to sing to you. Would you listen to it?" Sebastian's voice cut through that tension like a hot knife through butter.

Blaine looked at Sebastian with slight surprise, thinking to himself that the other wasn't the type to sing his emotions. In fact, he couldn't even remember a single instance where Sebastian sang a song directed at him. It was a new side of Sebastian that he was interested in seeing.

"Yeah, of course."

Visibly satisfied with Blaine's agreement to hear him out, Sebastian produced his phone from his pocket and found the track that he wanted to play. He hooked it up to a nearby stereo and gave his friend a bright smile as the song began.

The music started off quietly and Blaine didn't recognize the song from its beginning piano chords. He looked at Sebastian with curiosity and wondered if the man standing across from him composed the song himself.

 _Can't say how the days will unfold  
Can't change what the future may hold  
But I want you in it  
Every hour, every minute_

Blaine smiled at the lyrics, lightly biting on his bottom lip as he watched the taller man slowly approach him. Sebastian carefully extended his hand and much to his delight, Blaine did not shirk away as he intertwined their fingers together.

 _The world can race by far too fast  
Hard to see while it's all flying past  
But it's clear now, when you're standing here now  
I am meant to be wherever you are next to me_

Blaine felt the air in his lungs get sucked out of him, finding himself breathless in front of Sebastian and the words that were being sung to him in that reminiscent, melodic voice. It dredged up his feelings that had been forgotten about and left behind. Feelings for Sebastian he had discarded in favor of remaining loyal to Kurt- feelings he didn't want to deny any longer.

 _All I wanna do is come runnin' home to you  
Come runnin' home to you  
And all my life I promise to keep runnin' home to you  
Keep running home to you_

As the chorus began, Sebastian slowly snaked an arm around Blaine's waist, lips still moving as he sang along to the melody as he pulled them closer together. The shorter man's hands rested against the Warbler's chest, the two swaying along to the music as Blaine continued to stare up with adoration.

During the orchestral flourish, Sebastian slowly leaned in and a wild blush spread across Blaine's face. The shorter man gently pushed away and took a step back to provide a little space between them, hoping to clear the fog in his mind. Though the action had caused Sebastian to frown slightly, he did not falter. Sebastian could see right through his dear friend, after all.

 _And I could see it  
Right from the start, right from the start  
That you would be  
Be my light in the dark, light in the dark  
Oh you gave me no other choice  
But to love you_

Blaine's ears perked at the words. He observed the way Sebastian was looking at him with such intensity and fondness; he knew that every word did not go without thought and care. Sebastian reached out once more and Blaine didn't flinch away as the soft, gentle hand came out to stroke the side of his face. He leaned into the touch he didn't even realize he craved, humming softly to himself, content.

 _All I wanna do is come runnin' home to you  
Come runnin' home to you  
And all my life I promise to keep runnin' home to you  
Keep runnin' home,  
Home to you_

 _Can't say how the days will unfold  
Can't change what the future may hold  
But I want you in it  
Every hour, every minute_

As the music ended, Sebastian chuckled softly and took a step back. He slipped the blazer from Blaine's hands and presented it to him to be worn. Blaine complied without a word and a smug, satisfied grin pulled at the taller man's lips.

Seemingly at a loss for words, Blaine mimicked the other's smile and chortled bashfully. It had been a while since someone had sang a song to him- especially one so heartfelt and touching. "Sebastian…" Blaine began to speak. He paused as he tried to find the right words to say. Blaine could feel his heart jumping in his chest, wanting to cave into his desires and proclaim his true feelings right then and there.

"You don't have to say anything now. Just… Think about it; I'll be here, waiting." As Sebastian repeated Hunter's words back to Blaine nearly verbatim, the smaller man was caught off-guard. He realized that if he were to return to Dalton, there would be more than just the Warblers waiting for him.


End file.
